Je ne regrette jamais rien
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: JE TE TUERAIS! Tel était la promesse que s'était fait le Comissaire Theurel. Et si il arrivait à tuer Victor, mais que celui-ci éprouvait de l'amour pour lui? Deathfic, léger Yaoi, présence d'un peu d'hémoglobine.


Je ne regrette jamais rien...

_Donnez-moi le traqué_  
_Depuis son premier crime, je n'ai su l'arrêter..._  
_Et aujourd'hui, je me heurte à un mur..._  
_Tu ne m'échapperas pas, je trouverais tes fissures!_

_Il a beau être doué._  
_Et armé jusqu'aux dents._  
_Il a beau s'enfuir._  
_Ca fait deux fois à présent._

_Il a beau m'échapper, résister encore et encore..._  
_Je ne lâcherais rien tant qu'il ne sera pas mort!_

_Je trouverais un moyen!_  
_Que ses crimes prennent fin!_  
_Je trouverais la force!_  
_Et qu'importe qu'il soit féroce!_

_Tu crois qu'un tueur fan de cinéma..._  
_A une petite chance de gagner face à moi!_  
_Ce que je veux, c'est du un contre un!_  
_Pas de fuites, pas d'esquives, un combat main à main!_

_La justice je m'en fout, le pouvoir je m'en fout..._  
_Je te veux suppliant, comme une pute à genoux!_  
_La farce serait si grande, mais attend, j'en ai encore!_  
_Je suis ton seul juge : pour toi c'est peine de mort!_

_Je trouverais le moyen!_  
_Que ses crimes prennent fin!_  
_Je trouverais la force!_  
_Et qu'importe qu'il soit féroce!_

_C'est sûr, je te trouverais!_  
_C'est sûr, je t'attraperais!_  
_Et je... te... TUERAIS!_

_Ainsi étaient les paroles du Comissaire Theurel, furieux de ne pas avoir déniché ce tueur en série. Comment pouvait-il être aussi incompétent! Cette histoire de tueur parlant cinéma était en train de baisser sa notoriété et sa réputation d'être le plus grand comissaire de France. Il trouverait ce fou, et ce par tous les moyens possibles..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un coup de feu retentit dans la nuit, tel un sinistre appel à la mort. Un cri de douleur s'en suivit et le bruit d'un corps qui tombe lourdement à terre. InThePanda passa sa main à l'endroit où une vive douleur lui cuisait la peau et le faisait grimacer. Il l'enleva recouverte d'un sang sombre et poisseux. Il fut prit d'une violente et brusque quinte de toux et il cracha le liquide rouge au goût métallique. Sa respiration était sifflante et rapide, ses poumons lui brûlaient et il devenait difficile pour lui de respirer. Sa vue se brouillait petit à petit, tout s'assombrissait.

-La fin... parvint-il a dire. C'est la fin...

Il entendit le bruit d'une marche rapide retentir et se rapprocher de lui. D'instinct, il essaya de se déplacer en rampant, mais la douleur cuisante qu'il avait au poumon l'en empêcha de suite. Il sentit des mains l'attraper et quelqu'un s'accroupir près de lui : il pouvait sentir sa chaleur juste à côté de lui. Il sentit une force le soulever, ranimant sa douleur au poumon et le faisant gémir. Il ouvrit les yeux : un homme vêtu d'un costard bleu océan et aux cheveux sombres était posté juste à côté de lui, le soutenant dans le dos.

Le Tueur essaya de se rappeler de quelques souvenirs, mais avait beaucoup de mal à se remémorer quoi que ce soit, à cause de sa douleur dans la cage thoracique qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il se rappela :

_Six mois plus tôt, le Comissaire devenu beaucoup plus agressif et déterminé, puis soudainement avait comme jeté l'éponge et était devenu doux comme un agneau. Le tueur en série aux cheveux fous avait rencontré peu de temps après le Comissaire et avait tissé un petit lien avec lui, juste un tout petit fil très mince, pouvant se rompre à tout moment. InThePanda avait trouvé une bonne planque et de temps en temps, le célèbre comissaire Theurel venait le voir, solidifiant leur amitié soudaine. Quelques semaines plus tard, le Tueur commençait à éprouver un peu plus que de la pure amitié entre le Comissaire. Il était devenu soudainement plutôt timide et avait arrêté tous ses meurtres pour le cinéma. L'homme aux cheveux fous osa lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour son alter-ego qui lui avoua aussi ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ils passèrent ce jour-là un moment sous la couette et leurs corps s'unirent de nombreuses fois. InThePanda ne se doutait de rien et n'imaginait même pas le complot du Comissaire..._

Il aurait dû se douter que cet amour cachait quelque chose : comment ton pire ennemi pouvait devenir ton amant en quelques mois? Comment a t-il pû être aussi... stupide! Le Comissaire passa sa main à l'endroit où la balle l'avait touché, faisant grimacer le Tueur. Il sourit et dit :

-Ton poumon est touché. Tu ne survivras pas.

InThePanda toussa une nouvelle fois, l'hémoglobine qu'il crachait coulait et tâchait sa veste marron/beige de tâches sombres. Il lança un regard de détresse à son acolyte qui lui rendit un regard rempli de haine qui fit frissonner le Tueur. Ce dernier parvint à dire :

-Je... je pensais que tu m'aimais...

-Tss! Siffla Theurel en ricanant. Comme on dit : l'Amour rend aveugle! C'était donc ça, ta fissure... l'amour...

-Mais... moi, je t'aime vraiment!

InThePanda gémit de douleur quand sa douleur revint avec plus de vivacité. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés d'hémoglobine. Il commençait à en perdre beaucoup trop : sa vue s'assombrissait de plus en plus, il était presque aveugle sous la douleur. Il parvenait à peine à bouger ses membres et respirer devenait presque un défi de taille pour lui. L'homme aux cheveux fous s'aggripa à la veste du Comissaire et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de François Theurel et commença à les mouver doucement. Le policier le repoussa violemment et le Tueur retomba lourdement sur le sol, le choc le fit énormemment tousser :

-Ne refais jamais ça, c'est compris? Répliqua sèchement l'homme à la veste bleue.

-Je t'aime, même après ce que tu viens de faire... arg... de toute façon... je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je t'embrasse...

-Je l'espère... je crois même avoir honte d'avoir couché avec toi.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air d'aimer que je te...

-Ne me parle même pas de ça! Cria le Comissaire.

InThePanda fut brisé de l'intérieur. La seule personne qu'il avait aimé, ne l'aimait pas en réalité. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard pour lui. Tout l'espoir et la volonté en lui s'envola comme une plume se fait emporter par la brise. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, sa respiration ralentir, ses membres devenir encore plus lourds qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Un liquide qu'il ne connaissait pas vint couler le long de ses joues et humecta ses lèvres ensanglantées quand il se rendit compte que personne ne l'aidait. Il entendit le bruit de sirène, mais son ouïe devenait de moins en moins précise : il entendait moins et les sons qu'il pouvait entendre retentissaient comme des échos. Il sentit d'autres chaleurs humaines près de lui et d'autres voix que celles du Comissaire retentir :

-Comissaire vous l'avez attrapé! S'exclama une voix. Il... il est vivant?

-Plus pour longtemps... affirma le chef des policiers.

L'homme à la veste bleue approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du fan de cinéma et lui murmura :

-Tu le mérite, tu le sais ça?

-Oui... souffla le psychopathe avec une voix à peine audible. J'espère que tu regretteras de m'avoir tué, François...

InThePanda sentit toute sa force le quitter et le liquide salé dévaler ses joues avant de donner son dernier souffle. L'assistant du Comissaire secoua le corps de Victor pour confirmer sa mort.

-Un tueur en série en moins! En fait : que vous a t-il dit?

-Rien du tout, c'est sans importance.

-Que fait-on de son corps?

-Il ne mérite aucune funéraille. C'est une bête sauvage. Jetez-le.

-D'accord Comissaire.

François s'éloigna de tous les policiers qui s'activaient autour du corps du Tueur. Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres :

-Je ne regrette jamais rien, Victor... jamais rien...

**Voilà : une petite fic comme une autre. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai trouvé cette inspiration en écoutant les chansons du Unknown Movies 10.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
